Power of Love
by Easel
Summary: Everything is possible and it happens for a reason, but what if two straight girls fall in love? Will they try to fight for their love and accept who they are? The feeling is new and what happen next? No one knew…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first South of Nowhere Fan fiction. I hope you will like it. It just popped out in my head and then I feel like I need to write it. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SON characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N.

**Power of Love**

_Everything is possible and it happens for a reason, but what if two straight girls fall in love? Will they try to fight for their love and accept who they are? The feeling is new and what happen next? No one knew…_

**Chapter One**

I'm a loner and I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm shy and scared of people around me. I'm afraid to tell my feelings or comment when someone is talking. I'm afraid to be rejected and never fit in. My parent doesn't even know me, they always got home late coz they were busy with their work, what can I say I have a workaholic parents, I'm sure you'll say lucky me huh, coz no one will tell me don't do this don't do that. But then you're wrong, I hate to feel so alone. I never heard them says that they love me; haven't remember the last time they hug me or kiss me on the cheeks like other kids and teenagers with their parents (oh, wait! did they ever done that to me? See I have no idea). I never felt love and attention with my family. My life is boring and I feel empty inside. I'm lost. Oh well enough about me, and sorry for being rude, my name is Ashley Davies.

**Ashley's POV**

It's time to go back to school after a long vacation and I'm in my sophomore college year majoring in Information Communication Technology. I'm not a geek; I just love learning things and innovate. My friend Jen called me during lunch time to meet her after class, due to her homework given by our new professor Ms. Jean. I went to met her at the hallway with two of her new friends in class. Jen introduced me to her friends.

"Hey! Ashley" I want you to meet Chelsea and Spencer." Jen said smiling, while playing the strap of her backpack.

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies." I said to the girl beside the blonde girl sitting a cross me.

"I'm Chelsea Lewis." She said smiling and held out her hand.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." She said smiling, as she held her hand out for me to shake. (_Her hands where so soft and smooth and her deep blue eyes is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I can't take my eyes off her. She is gorgeous and looks like an angel from heaven. Shit! I muttered to myself I'm still shaking her hands. I should talk now; this girl is making me speechless, before she stared at me and confuse why I'm still shaking her hands.) I should talk now before they notice me. _

"I'm glad to meet you Chelsea and Spencer." I said shyly and looking into the ground. (_I hope Jen didn't notice the way I was stunned by Spencer's beauty_. _Damn! What is happening to me? Ugh! When I let go of her hand, she smiled at me shyly. Aaaww…She's cute. _)

Jen nudge me in my shoulder to know if I'm listening to her. I'm lost for a moment. I'm smiling like an idiot. I hope Spencer and Chelsea didn't notice that. She is explaining her homework.

"I'm sorry Jen, what is your homework about? " I said smiling, so she won't be angry at me.

Jen finished explaining her homework.

"I will help you the best way I can. " I said bye and wave to everyone.

On my way home, I can't stop thinking about the girl that I just met. Oh crap! What is happening to me? I'm never been like this to a girl. Jen is beautiful and sexy but I never felt anything like this before. When I stare into Spencer's deep blue eyes, I feel that I'm in heaven. When she said hi and smile at me my heart melt. Her hand is so smooth when we shake hands. Shit! I'm not gay. What am I thinking? I think I have a crush on her? Oh God! This is so not right. I'm attracted to guys and have crushed on them, but this one is different. I better get a shower and then text Jen to help her with her homework. I should take my mind off with that girl.

**Jen's POV**

I received a text message from Ashley and saying she will come over to help me with my homework. After an hour, I heard a knocked on my door and Ashley is in my loft.

"Ashley!" I said screaming her name. I give her a hug and let her in.

We finished our homework, have some snack and talk about what happen during vacation. I want to ask her about what happen in the hallway when I introduced her to my new friends. It is the first time that she seems not listening to what I'm explaining. She seems out of her mind. She's been quite while doing our homework, which is not usual, because she likes to talk even when doing homework. Ashley fakes a cough.

"Jen, what class are you with Chelsea and Spencer? " She ask while making herself comfortable on my bed.

"They are my classmates in Psychology class." I said with a smirk.

"They seem to be nice," She said while staring into the ceiling.

"Yes they are. I hope you can be friends with them too; I said while fixing the notes and put it in my bag.

And silence comes over us…

"Is there something bothering you Ashley? "You're here physically but your zoning out, is their something wrong with you." I said while lying beside her.

"I'm fine Jen, don't worry. I'm just thinking." She said while playing with her fingers.

"Fine, if you need anything Ashley, you know I'm here for you." I said while squeezing her hand.

"Do you mind if I can get Chelsea's and Spencer's mobile number? In case I can't find you, I can text them." She said not sure if she really wants to get their number.

"Here is their number Ashley. What are you thinking Ashley? You can tell me anything I'm your friend." I said squeezing her hand and give her a suspicious look.

"I will tell you when I figure it out. Thank you for the concern. I better go. See you tomorrow." She said and stare at me like don't give me that look

Before Ashley go, I give her a hug and thank her for helping me out. I told her that if she needs someone to talk to I'm just here as her friend.

"Bye Ashley, see you tomorrow." I said and wave to her.

**Ashley's POV**

I think Jen is suspecting me. Why did I ask for their number in the first place? And my reason is not valid. Ugh! I suck at lying. She knows something is bothering me. What am I thinking? Damn! I have a lot of question in my mind. I need to know Spencer Carlin. I need to think of something to have a conversation with her, but how? This feeling is so freaking me out. Ashley you're hot, smart and talented and a lot of guys like you. I think this feeling will be gone tomorrow, you just need some sleep. See I'm talking to myself now.

**Spencer's POV**

This is my first day from school after a long vacation. I meet my brother's girlfriend Chelsea in my Psychology class. Chelsea is talking to a girl who had black long hair, brown eye's and hot body, when I came in to our classroom.

"Hi Chelsea" How are you?" I said and glaring at her to know whose she's talking to.

"Hey! Spence this is Jen she's our new classmate in this class." She said while smiling.

"Hi! Jen, I'm Spencer." We shake hands and smile to one another.

"May I ask what your course is?" I haven't seen you around. I said asking Jen.

"My course is Computer Science." She said and then our professor came in.

After class, we are in the hallway waiting for Jen's friend. Jen is bubbly and talks a lot about her vacation. She is always smiling. A gorgeous brunette is walking near us and smiling to Jen. I wonder if she's Jen friend because she looks hot. I bet if my brother Glen sees this girl, he would be drooling. It's confirmed she is Jen's friend.

"Hey! Ashley" Jen said somehow screaming her friend's name and bouncing like a kid. I want you to meet Chelsea and Spencer.

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies" She said to Chelsea my brother's girlfriend.

"I'm Chelsea Lewis." She said smiling as she shakes the brunette's hands.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." I said as I held out my hand for her to shake. (_She seems shaking my hands for almost a minute now and staring into my eyes. I can't help but smile when she was out of her daze and let go of my hand.)_

"I'm glad to meet you Chelsea and Spencer." She said shyly and looking into the ground. (_This girl is interesting. Why is she staring at me like that? Is she gay? I think she's not. Why am I so concern if she's gay or not? I am not gay and am seeing someone right now. I feel something when we shake hands but I can't find the words to describe it.)_

**Ashley's POV**

I check my schedule before going to school. After getting my things to my locker, I head to my Algebra class. I see a familiar blonde through the door window, sitting to the room I'm about to get in. Is that Spencer Carlin? I try pinching my right cheek if I'm dreaming. Ugh! This is not possible. Spencer Carlin is in the same class with me? What am I so nervous about? I should get in before my new teacher mark me as late, but should I say hi to her? Play cool Ashley, you can do this.

**Let me know what you think, if I should continue or not.** **I'm new to this and I would really appreciate your comment or reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **Thank you for the review guys. It means a lot to me and I appreciate what you think. I apologize for my grammar or mistakes.

**Ashley's POV**

As I open the classroom door, my hands is getting sweaty. I said to myself Ash you can do this. If you don't say hi to her she might think you're snobbish.

"Hey! We're classmates?" I said smiling at her and heading my way to an empty chair next to my friend RJ.

"Hey! Yes we are." She said somewhat excited.

And the class starts….

While Ms. Potter is writing our lecture on the board, RJ tapped me on my shoulder and handed me a small piece of note. I read the small piece of note saying **"Can we have lunch together after class?" **(_I don't know what to feel. RJ is my crush since freshman, but he never courts me. He is my friend but we are not close like my friend Jen. He called sometimes and talks things about school and his life. I love talking to him. Should I go with him, but I want to know Spencer Carlin? Think Ash, RJ is waiting for your answer. I hope my decision is right.)_ I started writing my reply to RJ and handed him the note saying: "**Sure why not? I would love to. "**

RJ smile at me after reading the small piece of paper and whisper "**Thank you. See you at the cafeteria. **" He said with a sheepish grin on his face. I smile back to him and started writing what's on the board.

I turn my head and see Spencer seriously writing what's on the board. The class ended and all Students are heading their way out to have some lunch. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who is it, I'm surprise it's Spencer Carlin.

"Hey! Ash let's go grab something to eat. I'm sure you're also heading to cafeteria." She said smiling and bouncing like a kid. (_She never asks me if I want to go with her or not. This girl is amazing. I look at her and don't know what to say. She pouts while waiting for my answer. This girl is going to kill me. You can't turn down that pout. She is so adorable. I want to hug her. Damn! Why can't I resist that pout? She looks stunning today. Why do I think like this? She's too sweet and friendly. Answer her Ash, she's waiting.)_

"Ok….Okay… I'll go with yah. We might see Jen and Chelsea." I said smiling to her.

"Great! Let's go. I want Spaghetti, garlic bread, fries and Dr. Pepper. What do want to eat?" She said smiling like a kid after saying what she wants to eat. (_Wow this girl can eat a lot_**,** but she doesn't get fat)

"I think I would love to eat Lasagna and Ice tea. Yum… Yum…mmmm." I said as I close my eyes imagining my favorite lasagna. When I open my eyes, Spencer Carlin is laughing at me.

"What?" I said giving her a questioning look. She is still laughing at me, while trying to explain.

"Well, it's the way you said Yum... Yum…mmmm… while your eyes we're close. I feel like your imaging the food is in front of you and having fun eating it. hahaha Sorry, Ashley, but your really strange." She said trying to hold her laugh. (_I feel so embarrassed and I feel I'm blushing. This girl is making fun of me, but I love it. I feel weird whenever she's near me, my heart beats so fast and I can't explain it_.)

We head to the cafeteria and I see RJ sitting alone in the corner. (_Shit Ash! You forgot that you said yes to have lunch with RJ. Should I ignore RJ and be with Spencer or should I ask Spencer to join with us? Ugh! This is so confusing._) I wave to RJ telling him to wait.

"Spence can we join my friend RJ, sitting there at the corner?" I point where RJ was.

"Yes. Sure why not? He is our classmate right?" She said, while waiting for my answer.

"Yes he is." I said. We go to where RJ was and I sit next to him, beside me is Spencer.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting RJ." I said smiling.

"Spencer this is RJ." I said while fixing my food on the table.

"Hi! I'm Spencer Carlin." She said while she held out her hand and shake hands with RJ.

"I'm RJ, nice to meet you Spencer." He said smiling to Spencer and looking at me.

"How are you Superman?" I said while eating my favorite Lasagna.

"I'm fine Ms. Ashley Davies. It's been a while since we talked." He said still looking at me and smiling. I smile back and eat my food.

"Yes it's been a while." I said and back to eating my Lasagna.

"You really love Lasagna. I remember a cute creature who loves to eat Lasagna." He said smiling and trying to hide his laugh.

"I think I know who loves to eat Lasagna. He's so adorable and huggable." Spencer said also trying to hide her laugh like RJ.

"Who is that cute creature?" I asked giving them both questioning look.

"It's Garfield." They both said laughing and high five.

"Don't worry Ash; you're not like Garfield who steals Lasagna." Spencer said smiling and squeezing my hand.

"You should watch that Movie Ashley. It will make you laugh. I promise." RJ said smiling at me.

"Are you guys a couple?" Spencer said while eating her Spaghetti and fries.

"No we are just friends." RJ and I said both at the same time.

The bell rang….

"I will call you later Ashley and it was nice meeting you Spencer. I had a great time." He said while getting up from his seat and head to the gym for Basketball practice. We wave goodbye to him and went to the locker room.

"I think RJ likes you." She said while playing the strap of her backpack.

"Why do you think he likes me?" I said while putting my things to my locker.

"The way he smile and look at you. Didn't you notice it?" She said while getting things from her locker.

"I don't know. We're just friends. I have a crush on him since freshman, but he never courts me." I said to her while closing my locker.

"He's a nice guy Ashley. I really think he likes you. If he tries to court you why don't you give it a try?" She said with sheepish grin on her face.

"I will think of that. Someone is messing my head. When I'm with that person I feel weird things and my heart beat so fast, that I can't explain why. I need to figure it out first. Thank you for your advice."

"Wow! Who is the lucky guy that makes you feel that way? Maybe you're in love Ashley…! She said playfully.

"I can't tell right now who that person is. I'm still not sure about my feelings. I still need to know that person." I said with a nose crinkling smile.

She stares at me and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story it really means a lot to me and it makes me happy. I also want to thank those people who add my story to their alerts. I apologize for being lazy to update. I've been busy with a lot of things and I don't want my emotions to get involved to my writings. Hope you will like this chapter. This will let you know what Spencer thinks.

**The song used is Say it again by Marie Digby.**

**I don't own the song or the SON characters just the story. **

**Spencer's POV**

I'm happy that Ashley is my classmate in Algebra. At least I know someone in the class. There something in her that makes me excited and happy. I want to know her. I will ask her to have lunch with me after class. I tapped her shoulder in order to see me.

"Hey! Ash let's go grab something to eat. I'm sure you're also heading to cafeteria." I said to her smiling and didn't ask if she wants to come with me or not.

She looks at me and it seems she's thinking. (_I hope she will come with me. It's nice to have lunch with someone than eating alone._)

"Ok….Okay… I'll go with yah. We might see Jen and Chelsea." She said and smile back at me.

"Great! Let's go. I want Spaghetti, garlic bread, fries and Dr. Pepper. What do you want to eat?" I said to her smiling and ask what she wants to eat.

"I think I would love to eat Lasagna and Ice tea. Yum… Yum…mmmm." She said as she close her eyes like she's imagining the food is in front of her. (_I can't help but laugh how weird this girl is, but I find it cute.)_

What?" She said giving me a questioning look. I can't help myself from laughing.

"Well, it's the way you said Yum... Yum…mmmm… while your eyes we're close. I feel like your imaging the food is in front of you and having fun eating it. hahaha Sorry, Ashley, but your really strange." I said as I explain myself from her while trying to hold my laugh.

"Spence can we join my friend RJ, sitting there at the corner?" She said while pointing where his friend was sitting.

"Yes. Sure why not? He is our classmate right?" I said while waiting for her answer.

"Yes he is." She said as we head towards to where RJ was. She sits next to him and I sat beside her.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting RJ." She said smiling to him.

"Spencer this is RJ." She said while fixing her food on the table and introducing RJ to me.

"Hi! I'm Spencer Carlin." I said while I held out my hand and shake hands with RJ.

"I'm RJ, nice to meet you Spencer." He said smiling to me and looking back to Ashley. (_I bet this guy had a crush on her._)

"How are you Superman?" She said while eating the Lasagna. (_Wow maybe they were very good friends. She calls him Superman. I wonder what the story behind that nickname is_.)

"I'm fine Ms. Ashley Davies. It's been a while since we talked." He said still looking at her and smiling. (_I think I'm interrupting them. Why do I care so much? I should just enjoy my food._)

Yes it's been a while." She said and eats her Lasagna.

"You really love Lasagna. I remember a cute creature who loves to eat Lasagna." He said smiling and trying to hide his laugh. (_I think I know who that creature RJ is talking about. I can't help but laugh._)

"I think I know who loves to eat Lasagna. He's so adorable and huggable." I said also trying to hide my laugh like RJ.

"Who is that cute creature?" She asked giving us both questioning look.

"It's Garfield." We both said laughing and high five.

"Don't worry Ash; you're not like Garfield who steals Lasagna." I said smiling and squeezing her hand.

"You should watch that Movie Ashley. It will make you laugh. I promise." He said suggesting that Ashley should watch that movie.

"Are you guys a couple?" I said being nosy and all while eating my Spaghetti and fries.

"No we are just friends." They said at the same time.

The bell rang…

"I will call you later Ashley and it was nice meeting you Spencer. I had a great time." He said while getting up from his seat and head to the gym. We wave goodbye to him and went to the locker room.

"I think RJ likes you." I said while playing the strap of my backpack.

"Why do you think he likes me?" She said while putting her things to her locker.

"The way he smile and look at you. Didn't you notice it?" I said while getting things from my locker.

"I don't know. We're just friends. I had a crush on him since freshman, but he never courts me." She said while closing her locker.

"He's a nice guy Ashley. I really think he likes you. If he tries to court you why don't you give it a try?" I said being a good friend to her.

"I will think of that. Someone is messing my head. When I'm with that person I feel weird things and my heart beat so fast, that I can't explain why. I need to figure it out first. Thank you for your advice." She said to me seriously.

"Wow! Who is the lucky guy that makes you feel that way? Maybe you're in love Ashley…! I said playfully. (_I wonder who that guy is.)_

"I can't tell right now who that person is. I'm still not sure about my feelings. I still need to know that person." She said with a nose crinkling smile that makes me stare at her and feel something in my heart. (_She looks so adorable and gorgeous by doing that. Why do I feel like this? Shit! Am I turning into gay? No! Ugh!_)

**Ashley's POV**

I wonder why Spencer is staring at me like that. I feel weird when someone is doing that to me.

"Hey! Do you still have class after lunch?" I said to her while she's still staring at me.

"Spencer? Do I have dirt or something in my face?" I said waving my hand at her.

"I'm sorry can you repeat what you just have said." She said to me not looking and fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you still have class after lunch? Do I have dirt or something in my face?" I said to her with a smirk on my face.

"No. Um…There …is nothing on your face. Yes, Umm….I….still have Psychology class after lunch." She said kind of rambles out before ending her sentence. (_I wonder what's she's thinking. I hope she's okay._)

"Thank you Spencer. I had a great time today. I hope we can do this often and thank you for being nice and friendly." I said to her smiling.

"No problem Ashley. I also had a great time. See you in class tom. I need to go now to my Psychology class." She said to me and hugged me, before heading to her next class.

I feel so happy inside when she hugged me. This girl is making me crazy. This feeling is so confusing. Maybe it is just a crush. It is normal to have crushed on girl's right? This is really freaking me out.

**Spencer's POV**

She looks so adorable and gorgeous by doing the nose crinkling smile. I feel so embarrassed for acting that way. I'm glad she had a great time having lunch with me.

On my way to my Psychology class, I see my suitor Aiden flirting with other girls. Damn! Boys are all the same. They will tell you that you're the only one in their eyes but then those are just words. I better get to class before he sees me. I don't want any drama today.

After class, I text Glen that I will just take the bus since he still have practice. I don't want Aiden to see me. He's my brother's basketball teammate. On my way out I see Ashley with Jen in the Parking lot. Jen sees me and call my name. She signaled me to come over.

"Do you guys want to hang out to my house? Just watch movies and eat pizza." Jen said with pleading eyes to both of us.

"I would love too, but you have to order my favorite Pepperoni with lots of cheese. Please…please…please… "Ashley said while pouting to her friend Jen.

"Aaaaw Ashley you are so demanding, but since you're my friend and I love you. I will order your favorite Pepperoni with lots of cheese. I promise." Jen said while the two did a pinky promise. They are like little kids.

"Spence I won't take no for an answer. You have to come with us. Promise you will enjoy watching with us. I will give you a ride back home if that's your worrying about." Jen said with assuring smile.

"Thanks Jen. I would love too. What movie are we going to watch?" I said somewhat excited.

"Let's see what I have in my house. I have a lot of movies there that I haven't watch." Jen said while getting in her car.

I sit in the back and Ashley is in front. Jen turned her stereo. While she's driving we are listening to one of Marie Digby song which is Say it again. Ashley sings while the music is playing and you can hear her beautiful voice as she sings the lyrics. She can capture someone's heart just by her voice.

Thing about love, is I never saw it coming

You kinda crept up into me by surprise

And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering

Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time

_(At the back seat, I was enjoying how she sings the songs. It seems that she feels every words of it. Is she in love?) _

Move in a little closer

Take it to a whisper

Get just a litter louder

Say it again for me

Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind

Say it again for me

It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love

Say it again

The thing about you is you know just how to get me

You talk about us like there's no end in sight

The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life

Move in a little closer

Take it to a whisper

Get just a litter louder

Say it again for me

Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind

Say it again for me

It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love

And it feels like it's the first time

That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain

And never in my whole life

Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name

Say it again for me

Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind

Say it again for me

It's like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you're in love

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

(_Her voice is so amazing. I feel something in my heart that I can't explain. If she's in a singing contest, I bet she will win. Maybe the song is for someone she loved before._)

"I think someone's in love here Spence." Jen said teasing Ashley.

"I just love that song." Ashley explains with her husky voice.

"We're here guys." Jen said as she stops the car.

We went inside her loft. Ashley and I are choosing what movie to watch while Jen is on the phone ordering the pizza requested by Ashley at Domino's.

I hear my phone ringing and see it's Aiden who's calling me. I ignore his call and put my phone into silent mode. I don't want to be disturbed by him. I want to enjoy this day bonding with my two new friends.

"Who is that? Are your parents calling you?" Ashley said giving me a concern look.

"No. It's someone that I don't want to talk too." I said giving her a half smile.

"Hey! Cheer up. Let's just enjoy watching and eating pizza." She said while giving me the movie she wants to watch.

Ding…dong….Pizza Delivery…..Ashley gets up from her sit and run like a kid to open the door. Jen is already there to open the door and Ashley's behind her like she can't wait to have the pizza. She really makes me laugh.

"What movie did you choose guys?" Jen said giving the two of us a questioning look.

"Ash handed me "A Walk to Remember". I said smiling to Jen.

"Oh! Ashley gives me that before as a gift, but I haven't watched it. She said it's a good movie." Jen said while getting the DVD disc from me and play it.

The three of us is sitting on the couch while watching and eating pizza. I'm in between my two new friends.

And silence come over us while watching and eating pizza….

As the story goes on, tears are falling from my eyes. I'm such a cry baby. I easily cry on simple things. The guy really proves his love to Jamie despite how sick the girl was. I hear Ash and Jen are sniffing and tears are falling from their eyes. I thought I'm the only one who is such a cry baby. I think Jen, Ash and me are going be great friends.

After the movie we look at each other and started laughing, because we are all crying at the end of the story. We smile like an idiot. I check my phone and see a text message from Mom that I should go home before dinner. I text back and said that I'm going home.

"Sorry guys I need to go home, Mom text me that I should be there before dinner. Thank you guys I really had a great time." I said to them and hug them both.

"I'll drive you home Spence. We also had a great time. I hope we can do this often." Jen said smiling.

"Yes I hope we can do this often. I really had a great time and I so…Ummm… love the Pepperoni." She said that cause me and Jen to laugh.

"She really loves the Pepperoni, because she didn't notice she almost eat half of it." Jen said teasing her friend.

"Did I? I can't help it. Can I go with you Jen when you drive her home? Please…" She said making a puppy dog eyes to Jen.

"Sure Kiddo. Now let's go and drive her home." Jen said smiling at me while making fun of Ashley.

**Let me know what you think. Reviews (nice or not) I will appreciate it and it means a lot to me, I swear. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: **Thank you guys for reading, reviewing my story and for adding it to your alerts. It means a lot to me and I appreciate what you think. I apologize for not updating. I know it took ages for me to update. I've been busy with a lot of things. I apologize for my grammar or mistakes. Hope you will like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SON characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N.

**Ashley's POV**

On our way back to Jen's loft, I want to tell Jen about my feelings for Spencer. I don't know how she will react about it. I really need someone's opinion.

"Hey! Can we talk when we get back to your loft? I really need someone's advice." Sure Jen said while driving back to the house.

"What do you want to talk about Ashley?" Jen said while I sit beside her on the bed.

"Uhmm…. I…..think….I…like…..g..i..r..l…s….." (_I said as I stutter through my own words and close my eyes and waiting for her response. I hope she won't change after she hears this from me._)

"What do you mean you like girls? Can you please explain to me clearly Ms. Davies why are you saying you like girls? You don't mean you like me do you?" (_She said giving me a questioning look as I open my eyes._)

"No, that's not what I meant. Don't freak out okay. Please listen to me first." (_I said holding her hand. I hope I can explain it to her clearly, because at this moment I'm really confused._)

"Aaah…I think I….like… S…pencer…I don't know how it happened, but she has this effect on me that I can't resist and when she talks to me, I can't help but smile. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm really confused. This is the first time I feel this, it's like I had a crush on her that I'm excited to see her everyday. I can't get her off my mind since I met her. I know this is not right and I don't know what to do." (_Jen hug me as tears are falling from my eyes.)_

"Ashley things will be fine okay, stop crying. I don't want to see you like this. Hey! Listen to me; it's not a sin if you have a crush on her. I think you just find her interesting. Don't be afraid. If you want to divert your attention, do what you love to do. Like singing and writing songs. We can also enroll ourselves to the gym and work-out, after class. Give yourself a week or two to think things over. Maybe you're just confused. If you're thinking that I might change after hearing those words from you, the answer is NO. I will always be here as your Best friend Ash, I accept you for who you are, and I won't leave you no matter what. I'm here to support you. So cheer up Rock Star! I don't want to see you crying." (_Jen said as she wipes the tears from my eyes and we lay down on her bed.)_

"Thank you so much Jen. I'm really lucky to have you. Can I crash here? I want to spend time with my gorgeous best friend? Please….please…please…? I'm sure you can't turn down your sexy hot rock star best friend do you?" (_I said as I face my best friend smiling and throw a pillow on her face_.)

"Ashley Marie Davies….your so full of yourself! I'm….sure…you… want to… stay here because you miss me. You really want a pillow fight huh? Let's get it on Davies!" (_Jen said as she throws a pillow on me and I catch another pillow to throw it on her! I'm so good in pillow fight! We pillow fight until 11 pm_.)

"Wow that was fun! It's been a long time since we last did this." (_We both said in unison as we lay down on her bed, panting_)

"Yeah it was fun. I'm sleepy Ash. We need to get up early tomorrow, to get your things from your house before we head to school. Night Ash!" (_Jen said as she squeezed my hand and close her eyes.)_

"Thanks Jen! I had a great time. Good night! (_I said as I close my eyes, thinking what would happen tomorrow if I see Spencer._)

A few minutes later, 11:10 pm. my phone beeps. I checked my phone and see 1 message from Spencer.

_**Hi Ash! Thank you for being so nice to me. I really had a great time with you and Jen. Good night and sweet dreams. See you tom. *Spencer* **__(I was lost after reading her message, I don't know what should I reply. I can't explain what's happening with my heart. After 2 minutes I was able to compose myself and started typing my reply.)_

_**No problem. I also had a great time. Good night and sweet dreams Spencer. See yah tom.**__***Ashley* **__(After pressing the send button, I sighed and close my eyes to sleep.)_

**Let me know what you think.** **I'm new to this and I would really appreciate your comment or reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: **Thank you for adding my story to your favorites. It means a lot to me and I get inspired. Here's a new update for you guys. Thank you for the comments and reviews. You guys make me happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SON characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N.

**Spencer's POV**

Jen and Ashley dropped me off to my house. I had this smile plastered on my face when I got home. After dinner, I went to my bedroom and finished my homework and lay down on my bed. I've been thinking about Ashley that night and the way she does this nose-crinkling smile that gives me goose bumps. At Jen's house I was checking Ashley out. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't control my eyes. She's so hot. (_Oh god! I don't know what's happening to me. I'm thinking like a man. )_ I can't sleep that night. I got my phone and text her, hoping she will reply to my message.

_**Hi Ash! Thank you for being so nice to me. I really had a great time with you and Jen. Good night and sweet dreams. See you tom. *Spencer* **__(It's been a minute now and she hasn't responded yet to my text. Maybe she's already sleeping. I hope I didn't wake her up.)_

After two minutes I received a reply from Ashley saying. _**No problem. I also had a great time. Good night and sweet dreams Spencer. See yah tom.*Ashley* **__(After I received the text from her my heart skip a beat, a feeling that I can't explain. I don't what that means, but I'm happy that she had a great time. I'm so excited to see her tom. I don't know why, but I want to see her. I want to look into those brown eyes. I want to hear her sing; her voice is like an angel that makes me feel safe and warm.)_

**Jen's POV**

"Morning sleepy head!" (_I said to her as I open my eyes and squeeze her hand to wake her up.)_

"Hmmm….It's still early Jen. What time is it?" (_Ashley said still sleepy, stretching and yawning as she speaks._)

"Hey! Rock Star! It's 7 am in the morning. You need to get your ass up, so we can go to your house and pick up your things before heading to school. I don't want to be late for class and get a detention." (_I said while tickling Ashley aside and pushing her to get up._)

"Oh…Jen…ha ha ha…Hey stop tickling me! I'm going up now, I promise." (_She said while laughing and crawling to get up from my bed._)

We went to her house, so she can get her things, take a bath and change clothes. While I'm in her couch, I heard her call me.

"**Best do I look hot?" **(_She said while posing in front of me. Ashley's wearing tight jeans and sexy tank top that definitely outline her curves. I'm sure boys will drool on her. Hmmm…I think she's trying to impress someone in school)_

"Totally! You look hot! I'm sure you will catch everyone's attention." (_I said teasing her that causes her to laugh and blushed._)

"Thanks Jen! You really are my friend. Now let's get out here and go to school.

**Preview: Next chapter Ashley's dream about Spencer while she's in Jen's loft. Sorry for the short update, will update soon. Reviews and comments make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: **Hi Guys, thank you for adding my story to your alerts and favorites. You inspire me to continue this story when I read your comments. I apologize if it took me ages to update and upload this Chapter. I'll try to update it as much as I can,since I'm working and studying at the same time. Sorry for the short update.

**Ashley's Dream**

I'm on my way to the music room, when I heard someone is running behind me. I stop and turn around to see who that person is, accidentally our lips touched. It was Spencer Carlin, the one that makes my heart run a thousand times. We are in the middle of the hallway, kissing. We break apart and both of us are in state of shocked and breathing heavily. I can't find my voice to speak. I run as I don't know what to say, but she runs after me and embrace me from behind. I don't want to turn around, I don't want to open my eyes, I just want to feel her arms wrapped around me. And then I heard someone is calling my name…As I open my eyes I saw Jen's face "Morning Sleepy head!"

**Ashley's POV **

It was just a dream that was so weird. I can't imagine myself kissing a girl, even though in that dream it feels so right. What am I thinking? Anyway, I think it's just a crush or something. I will get through this. I know I can. It is only a dream and it should never happen. It is not right. I'm not supposed to feel this. I'll make myself busy today or get some destruction to take my mind off her.


End file.
